Sweet Special Day
by Shuurei
Summary: Hakkai gave Sanzo a box of chocolate but the monk was an extra bastard that afternoon so he had unintentionally hurt Hakkai. What would he do to make up for his mistake? SanzoxHakkai. One-shot. Seinin-ai and implied Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** All hail to Minekura-sama, the owner of Saiyuki Characters. 

**Author's Notes:** My chocolate intake drives me wild 

**Warning:** OOC, poor quality fanfic and a bastard Sanzo. And of course seinin-ai. 

**_ Sweet Special Day_**

"What's that?" Sanzo said as Cho Hakkai, his lover, entered the room carrying a box. In reply, the demon just opened it, showing the monk different shapes of chocolates. 

"Today is special because it's Valentine's day Sanzo and it's a tradition to give something to the person one loves" Hakkai said excitedly before he extended it to the monk. 

The monk just stared at the box of chocolate before he stated acidly, "I don't want nor need it".   
"But Sanzo today is-"   
"I said I don't want it" Sanzo said and to point out that he really meant it, he flung the box of chocolate to the floor then he left. 

Hakkai stared at the chocolates scattered on the floor. Sanzo didn't accept his chocolates just like his love. He had been a fool giving those chocolates. He had been a stupid idiot for falling for him. He had been… He trailed off as tears fell from his eyes on their own accord. He sat on the chair and cried his heart out. 

When Sanzo returned to the room, Hakkai was no longer there and the chocolates had already melted on the floor. He felt guilty as he saw brown stains on the floor. He noticed a cloth on the table and took it as he decided to clean the floor. The cloth was damp and it smelled distinctively like tears. 

_Tears!_, Sanzo thought and painfully he realized he had made Hakkai cry. He had hurt the demon so badly that it made him cry. He moved to the window and just as he guessed, the demon's pet was also gone. He pounded his head against the wall. He was stupid. 

Hakkai arrived home late at night and the whole place was already quiet and dark. With a sigh, he opened the door but before his hand could reach for the light switch, a black velvety cloth was drape in front of his eyes. Before he can even attack the intruder, he heard Sanzo's whisper, "It's just me Hakkai… only me". Hakkai's body relaxed and then the demon gasped when he found himself being carried in Sanzo arms. 

"Sanzo" he said   
"Sshhh…" 

Few seconds later, Sanzo put his down and felt Sanzo's hands divesting him of his clothes. 

"Sanzo!" he called out. He was not in the mood of letting Sanzo make love to him after what happened that afternoon.   
"For once Hakkai, just trust me" Sanzo said almost in irritation.   
"The last time I trusted you, you broke me" Hakkai said painfully which made the monk winced but he didn't reply. 

The demon once more was lifted and he felt he was placed in a sticky liquid. He felt the distinctive sounds of Sanzo undressing before the monk joined him. Sanzo took the cloth from his eyes. 

Hakkai's eyes blinked as it adjusted to the brightness of the place. His mind registered he was on their bathroom. He looked around and realized the place was lit with lots of candles. And the bathroom floor was covered with petals of Red, White and pink roses. He and Sanzo were in a bathroom filled with a sticky liquid that looks like 

"Mud" Hakkai almost shouted. Just then, Sanzo inserted his mud-coated pointer finger into Hakkai's mouth. 

_Sweet_, Hakkai thought. 

"Baka!" Sanzo said, "They are melted chocolates" 

In reply, Hakkai blushed.   
"Why are you doing this?" the demon asked.   
"Because I've been an extra bastard this afternoon and I wanted to make it up to you" 

Hakkai smiled. 

"Sanzo I love you" he said before he could stop himself. 

Purple eyes looked away from green ones, knowing pain and disappointment will fill them. Sanzo knew mentally Hakkai was silently crying and sighing. 

"It's okay Sanzo" Hakkai said, "At least you did this for me" and then the demon kissed Sanzo's nape, tasting the sweetness of chocolate on that place. 

Sanzo fists were clenched. Hakkai always said what he wanted the demon to say; what he wanted to believe and hear; what he expected from the demon. Always, Hakkai waited for him and was always patient with him. At this moment, he realized the demon had been waiting for too long now. 

He pushed Hakkai away and held him at arm's length. 

"I'm sorry for making you wait"   
"Eh?" A surprised Hakkai exclaimed   
"I love you too" Sanzo said softly yet clearly. 

Happiness bubbled within from Hakkai then it overflowed from him. He was emanating happiness. 

"Why are you saying this now?" he asked for he couldn't contain himself   
Rephrasing Hakkai's words, Sanzo said "Because today is special because it's Valentine's day and it's a tradition to let the person you love know that you love him".   
"Sanzo" Hakkai cried out as he threw himself to the monk who embraced him before he kissed the demon. 

They shared a passionate night on that chocolate-filled bath tub. 

:: END ::   
  
~~ooOOoo~~ 

Me thinks the chocolate-filled bath tub was an exaggeration but hey like I said I ate too much chocolate. 


End file.
